1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a machine and method for reshaping multiple expended plastic bottles into rock shapes, and more specifically to a machine and method that allow multiple expended plastic bottles to be rock shaped at one time.
2. Prior Art
The Applicants currently hold U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,115,118, (Method of Making Plastic Rocks) and 7,600,991, (Plastic Rock Making Machine), which allow for the conversion of used plastic bottles into artificial rocks that look exactly like real rocks, are a fraction of the cost of real rocks, and help the environment by recycling previously wasted, non-biodegradable plastic bottles, and keeping those bottles out of the landfill.
The machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,991 (2009), to the current inventors allows for producing one rock shaped plastic bottle at a time, and is fine for small or “mom-and-pop” operations.
The present invention allows for processing multiple expended plastic bottles into rock shapes at one time, and therefore allows for heightened efficiency, time savings, and economy, and is better suited for larger operations.
Every year millions of thermoplastic containers are produced, used once, and thrown away. An environmental problem is this created, as these containers are non-biodegradable and fill up an ever-decreasing landfill space.
The present invention enables the conversion of such used containers into articles of renewed utility and thus enables an economically sound solution to the problem of waste disposal, which helps the environment, while at the same time providing valued new articles, specifically lightweight artificial rocks.
Prior art has disclosed various attempts to recycle used materials, and to make artificial rocks from various materials, including concrete and plastics, but most of the inventions used molds and the resulting products looked like they came from a cookie cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,617 (1987), to Sykes proposes a machine and method for converting two-liter soda bottles into building blocks. This produces a cookie cutter effect as all of the objects thus produced are the same shape and size. The machine only uses, and so is limited to, soda bottles, and would not be suitable for producing artificial rocks, which need to be of different shapes and sizes to appear real. Also the machine of Sykes' invention only produces one object at a time and so would not be suitable for a large operation.
Also known to the prior art are press machines for producing various materials such as bricks, building blocks, curbstones, paving stones, and the like. These machines may commonly include an overhead mounted press that moves vertically up and down and a table or pallet that feeds laterally toward and under the press. The table may also move vertically up and down in relation to the press. However, these inventions usually use molds and mixtures poured into molds, and do not address recycling of materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,726 (1980), to Savage discloses a brick press with a removable plunger assembly, which includes a mold table and an overhead plunger assembly over the table an under plunger assembly under the table, all of which can move vertically up and down. The table can also slide vertically into and out of the press, and the plunger assembly can be removed and replaced by means of air cushions. This involves using molds and mixtures of new materials and does not address recycling. Also, each mold box and plunger assembly produces items of the same shape and size and would not be suitable for producing artificial rocks which would need to be of differing shapes and sizes to appear real.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,633 (1989), to Rook et al. discusses a method for manufacturing stones in a press, which includes a mold, an overhead stamp above the mold, and a table with a product plate under the mold. The overhead stamp and the table are able to move vertically in relation to the mold. Again, the invention involves putting mixtures of new materials into molds for compression and/or vibration, to produce items of the same shape and height. The stones thus produced have beveled edges and are primarily suitable for use as paving stones. The invention does not address recycling or stones that have different shapes and sizes.